


Внимание Дракулы

by Epic_elven_briefs



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: AU, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_elven_briefs/pseuds/Epic_elven_briefs
Relationships: Dracula Vlad Tepes/Zoroaster
Kudos: 1





	Внимание Дракулы

У Влада Цепеша было собственное представление о ухаживаниях.

Сначала Зо нашел на своем пороге голову с вырванным языком, принадлежащую роставщику, уже пару недель докучающего ему. Пришлось в рассветных лучах искать место для свежего трупа.

В следующий раз это был прибор, походящий на орудие пыток. Задыхающийся от сдерживаемого смеха Леонардо заверил его, что это такая вариация пояса верности. От подробностей его использования Зо благоразумно отказался, послав друга куда подальше.

После на очереди оказался клинок из дамасской стали и это был первый подарок сумасшедшего Цепеша, которому Зо действительно обрадовался. Оружие чутко слушалось руки и спасло его очередной ночью во время переделки. Замечание Нико о том, что рукоять как-то особенно похожа на кость он предпочел не слышать, надеясь на лучшее.

Как оказалось, не стоило.

Следующим же своим поступком глава Ордена Драконов опроверг всяческую свою вменяемость. Приглашение на ужин, высеченное на сердце и упакованное в коробку из сплавленных турецких монет стало последней каплей.

Уже стоя под дверьми замка правителя Валахии он собирал в себе силы чтобы хорошенько пнуть по ним и высказать все хозяину этого ужасного места. К его счастью двери распахнулись раньше, чем он успел занести для пинка ногу — взгляд все видящих глаз Цепеша впился в него яростней крюков, заставив внутренности на раз перевернуться.

— Это не в какие ворота, — собравшись в кучку со своим языком, осмелел снова он, впихнув в руки едва удивленного Влада его «любезное приглашение», — ты вообще в состоянии общаться, как нормальный человек или эта твоя вера в рогатого совсем отбила остатки мозгов?

— Ужин уже готов, — словно и не слыша его возмущений, произнес хозяин дома, улыбнувшись так, что в груди у Зо похолодело, а после дернулось, когда тот уложил ему руку на плечо, бесцеремонно втащив в жуткий замок.

— Нет, не смей! Слышишь меня? А ну отпусти! Сукин сын!

Его вопли должно быть было слышно даже в окрестностях Флоренции или возможно самого Рима, но спустя бесконечно длинную ночь, он смог только повториться.

— Сукин сын. Какого же черта ты так хорош? — Лежа в постели графа и стараясь хоть немного придти в себя, пробормотал он. Цепеш на соседней стороне койки довольно усмехнулся и отпил нечто сомнительное из своего кубка.

— Отсутствие души приносит много возможностей, в том числе и удовольствий.

— Можешь не надеяться, свою я тебе не отдам.

— Pороастр, ты все столь же отвратительно глуп. У меня впереди достаточно времени, чтобы изменить твое решение. Более того, я посвящу этому делу свои особые методы.


End file.
